


black cats purr when you hold them close

by YaelaTheWordsmith



Series: the black cats AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, SPOILERS FOR STRANGER THINGS SEASON 3 ENDING, Urban Magic AU, also hugs and affection galore, azumane asahi is a Good Man y'all, banter and teasing galore, enjoy 9k of boys being boys!!, man i started this in april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaelaTheWordsmith/pseuds/YaelaTheWordsmith
Summary: The story of how Asahi finds out that his flatmate's boyfriend can turn into a cat, as summer turns to fall.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: the black cats AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590508
Comments: 30
Kudos: 100





	black cats purr when you hold them close

**Author's Note:**

> We finally have black cats 3!!! After more than 6 months ahhhhhh  
> Alternate titles for this fic include: the AsaKuro friendship agenda, appreciate Azumane Asahi or else, and the AU where Kuroo and Asahi text like I do  
> Takes place between part 1 and part 2! And huge thanks to [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield), who was kind enough to beta and did an amazing job of it!

“I’m going to kill him,” Kuroo grumbles behind Asahi as he toes his shoes off in the genkan. “I’m actually going to kill him. Just shove a knife into his ribs and watch the life drain out of his eyes - “

There’s a smack, and Kuroo yelps. Asahi glances over his shoulder to see him rubbing the back of his head, looking at his boyfriend with wounded eyes.

“Shut up,” Daichi says sweetly, bending to set his shoes aside. “Both of you are children that need to go back to elementary school.”

“Hey, I was being perfectly reasonable until he stopped tossing to me! ‘You need to focus more on blocking,’ he says, like he could block a _golf ball_ \- “

“Oikawa-kun generally has great game sense,” Asahi ventures, setting his backpack on the couch. “Maybe he was right?”

Kuroo drops his backpack and lies down in the middle of the living room floor, kicking his legs onto the seat of their couch. “Listen, even if he’s right, he doesn’t have to act like he’s teaching a ten year old, okay?”

“Um, he actually coaches the kids at the sports centre, and he’s pretty patient and -”

“Azumane, are you on my side or his?!”

“Uh -”

“Ignore him, Asahi,” Daichi says, rolling his eyes as he sets down his own backpack and sports bag. He stretches his arms out with a sigh, rising onto the balls of his feet before settling back down and starting across the hall. “I get first dibs on the shower.”

Asahi and Kuroo groan in protest. “All of us stink,” Kuroo says, raising himself on one elbow. “Why do you get to go? Shouldn’t you offer the bathroom to your guest first?”

“Because I only take five minutes, because I don’t want to take a bath with Asahi’s hair in the drain, and because you got into a shoving match with Oikawa over a volleyball when there was a cart full of them literally five feet away from you, so this is your punishment.”

“Hey, my hair isn’t that bad,” Asahi protests, “and I just cleaned the bathroom yesterday!”

Daichi only gives him a grin in response, but Kuroo’s pout of mock hurt makes him come over to crouch next to him.

“You can go next,” he says, leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. “Dumbass.”

It’s said with such quiet affection that he might as well have said ‘sweetheart’. Kuroo smiles back at him, reaching up to kiss his nose as he stands.

“Don’t mind me, will you,” Asahi says flatly, and they both laugh.

“We’re cute though, aren’t we?” Daichi says teasingly, heading to his room.

“Also, why does he get to go next and not me?” Asahi calls after him.

“Because he’s dating me and I make the rules!”

“Since when?! This is oppression, Daichi! And nepotism!”

“We were never a democracy anyway,” Daichi yells back before his room door closes. Asahi is left sighing as Kuroo’s deep chuckle echoes in the small hall.

“You’re a good flatmate, Azumane,” he says, grinning at him, and Asahi has to smile back.

“Don’t I know it,” he says, coming around the couch to sit next to Kuroo’s legs. “I can’t decide if he ribs me more or less when you’re around.”

“You make it too easy for him, dude.”

“What can I say, I’m a nice person,” Asahi says mournfully, and Kuroo laughs again.

“You’re not wrong. I can try to keep him distracted for ya, if you want.”

Asahi makes a face. “Thanks, I’m sure you’ll be very successful, but could you keep it to his room?”

“Come on, Azumane, we’re a cute couple, like he said.”

“That’s . . . actually true, but it’s still embarrassing to see you make out.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. You know what you need? A boyfriend. Then you could embarrass us back.”

Asahi laughs, nudging his legs. “I’m good, thanks. I’ll find other ways to make you guys behave. Besides, I doubt you _would_ get embarrassed - with you two, it’d probably turn into a competition of who could make out louder or something.”

“You know us too well,” Kuroo grins, stretching out comfortably and closing his eyes. Asahi watches him for a moment, sprawled on the floor in the patch of dusk light filtering in past the balcony curtains. His hair is more of a mess than usual from volleyball practice, the blue and black sports shirt he’s wearing slightly rucked up at his left hip, large damp patches still at the chest and armpits. He looks absurdly young, lying with his long legs splayed on the couch like a kid at a sleepover. Asahi tries to remember when he’d thought of his sharp smile as sinister rather than teasing, of those narrow eyes as piercing rather than observant, of his taunts as malicious rather than just mischievous, and finds that he can’t. Kuroo’s become more than just a classmate, more than just Daichi’s boyfriend - he’s become a friend with a witty tongue, a lively mind, and an unexpectedly considerate heart.

Kuroo lifts an eyelid, a lazy gleam in his eye as he meets Asahi’s gaze. “Something up?”

Asahi shakes his head. “Nothing. Hey, um -”

“Mmhm?”

“I just wanted to say - you and Daichi are really good for each other.”

Kuroo’s smile deepens, and a faint flush of pleasure dusts his cheeks. “Yeah? I’m glad you think so.”

Asahi returns the smile, tipping his head back against the couch and closing his eyes as a comfortable silence falls between them. Daichi’s door creaks, and they hear him walk across to the bathroom, hear the water turn on. The sunlight creeps an inch or two across the floor, fading from dark pink to pale, washed out purple.

Kuroo’s the first to speak. “Azumane?”

“Mm?”

“Daichi’s going home next weekend, right?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s his sister’s birthday. And since Friday’s a holiday he gets three days to spend at home.”

“Right, yeah. So I was gonna go back to my dad’s house for the weekend, give my aunt some peace and give him some company. D’you wanna come?”

It’s said so casually that Asahi can only blink at him. “To - your dad’s house?”

“Yeah. We can get that massive Runes assignment out of the way, and there’s a nice backyard, so we can get some practice in for the Circles practical next month. My dad’s got a nice collection of books, too, especially on Magical Creatures and Protective Barriers, I think you’d like them.”

“Wait - okay, but why are you inviting me over?” He winces as soon as it leaves his mouth. “I mean, not that I don’t want to, I’m, um, happy to be invited, but - just - “

“We usually don’t hang out with each other, huh?” The corner of Kuroo’s mouth quirks up as he tucks a hand beneath his head, and he looks a little embarrassed too. “Yeah, I know. Just - don’t be mad at him, but Daichi mentioned you’re not a huge fan of staying nights alone. I know you could crash at one of the other flats, Oikawa’s place or Ushiwaka’s, but I figured you might like to chill at home for a bit. Have some home-cooked food, sleep in on a better mattress, go to the neighbourhood park, that kind of thing. So I thought I’d ask.”

“Oh -” Warmth glows to life in Asahi’s chest, the kind of soft warmth you get when a baby smiles at you on the bus, or someone you don’t know tells you you look nice, or a friend makes you a bento and remembers to put in everything you like. He tucks his hair behind one ear, smiling at Kuroo with real gladness. “That’s - that’s really nice of you, Kuroo. If you’re sure it’s okay, that your dad won’t mind -”

“Nah, he’s a mellow guy. As long as you don’t mind his off-key singing when he cooks, he’s no trouble at all.” Kuroo sits up, an answering smile settling in his amber eyes. “So you’ll come?”

“Yeah, I’d love to. Thank you so much.”

“It’s no big deal, don't worry about it. It’ll be fun, yeah? We can maybe do a movie marathon or something, Blood Shards IV came out last month -”

“Absolutely _no_ horror,” Asahi laughs, tossing a couch cushion at his face. “Only movies with golden retrievers.”

“Aha!” Kuroo catches the cushion and points a triumphant finger at him. “Night of the Zombie Dogs!”

“There is _no_ way that’s a real movie!”

“It is, I swear! Look, I’ll show you - where’s my phone -”

Daichi steps out of the bathroom two minutes later, towelling his wet hair, to find them immersed in a Worst Zombie Movies Of All Time list.

“Goldfish? _Goldfish?_ ”

“Oh, look at this one, it’s on the moon, because why not -”

“This seems fine, it’s in a small town where - oh, never mind, they’re all glowing green . . .”

“ _Turnips?_ ”

“Your turn, Tetsu,” Daichi says, sitting next to Asahi. “What are you guys looking at?”

“The folly of humankind distilled into one webpage,” Kuroo says as he gets up. Asahi laughs, and when Kuroo passes by him, there’s a brief, friendly squeeze on his shoulder before he heads to the bathroom.

***

It’s about three weeks after that, in the last few days of August, that Asahi walks into the flat to see Daichi watching a movie with a scruffy black cat curled up in his lap.

“Asahi! Hey -” Daichi quickly hits pause on his laptop, which is sitting on the floor in front of him. “I thought you were going over to study at Yakkun’s?”

“He forgot he’d promised Yamagata that he’d go with him for a run today,” Asahi says, watching the cat curiously and with some surprise. The cat’s lifted its head, looking back at him with an unblinking stare. “Who’s this guy?”

“Oh, this is, um . . . one of the stray cats from the alley.” Asahi notes, with even more curiosity, that Daichi is looking slightly embarrassed. “He probably lives on garbage scraps, so I fed him a couple times when I passed by, and he just kind of . . . followed me home . . .”

Asahi walks over to him, crouching. The cat has wide yellow eyes, luminous in his dark face, and a smudge of white near his nose. His tail flicks briefly when Asahi leans forward to peer at him, but his ears remain upright and attentive.

“Did you? I never saw any cat food around the house . . . oh, he’s such a pretty boy.” Asahi extends cautious fingers to the cat’s nose. “Is he friendly?”

“He is with me,” Daichi says, grinning. Asahi scowls mildly at him, but the cat sniffs his fingers and gives them a brief lick.

“Look at that, he likes me!” He gently strokes the top of the cat’s head. “Are you going to keep him? You know there’s the rule about pets . . . We could take him to the shelter so someone adopts him.”

“Nah, I think he’ll be just fine in the alley,” Daichi says, still grinning, like he’s amused by something Asahi doesn’t know. “He doesn’t seem much like a house cat, I think he wanders around a lot, and he’s been doing fine till now anyway. We can maybe put food out for him more often. Besides, I highly doubt he’d let us put him in a cage and take him to a shelter.”

The cat yawns as if agreeing with this, sharp white teeth gleaming.

“I guess that makes sense. You sure he isn’t lost?”

“Mm, he doesn’t have a collar, and I’ve seen him by the bins a bunch of times from my window.”

“Yeah? I’ve never seen him before.” Asahi tickles the cat’s chin lightly, and his eyes begin to droop lazily as a soft purr starts up. “Oh, you like that?” he coos softly. “You’re such a handsome boy, yes you are, aren’t you?”

There’s a choked sound from Daichi, but he ignores it - he’s seen Daichi saying much more sappier things to dogs in the park too often to be embarrassed. The cat opens one eye and gives Asahi a look that he could almost call amused.

Asahi grins back at him. “Yeah, I’m going to say things like that, you better get used to it if you’re going to hang out here,” he says. “Especially if we’re going to be feeding you. Doesn’t he look pretty thin though, Daichi?”

“He does,” Daichi laughs, his eyes dancing with humour. “I’m always telling him he should eat more, but he never listens.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Asahi says, mock sternly, tapping the cat’s nose lightly. The cat meows disapprovingly, turning his head away. “Aw, don’t do that. We’re gonna feed you up, okay? What’s his name, Dai?”

Daichi shrugs. “Oh, I’ve just been calling him Kuroo - ouch, don’t scratch me!”

But the cat, having briefly kneaded his claws in Daichi’s thigh, turns and stalks to the balcony without a backward glance, tail waving.

“I think he takes that as an insult,” Asahi chuckles, getting to his feet. “I’ll see what cat food I can pick up the next time I get groceries, I was going to go tomorrow. Are we going to feed all those cats though? There has to be at least five of them.”

“Oh, we won’t be the only ones, there’s already a couple of people leaving food out for them when they can. I think it’s just this guy who doesn’t get much of it. Probably too weak to fight for his share.”

“Oh, poor guy -”

A disgruntled-sounding yowl from the balcony interrupts him.

“I’ll get him and put him out for today,” Daichi says, and his eyes are dancing again as he gets to his feet. “I’ll pay you half for the cat food, okay?”

***

So they feed the cat, every two or three days. Asahi doesn’t even know if he’s eating the food or if the other ones are getting it before him, but it makes him feel good to know that at least he left it for _some_ hungry cat to eat. Besides, the cat shows up at their apartment now and again, and Asahi can make sure he gets at least one good meal then. He’d been weird around food in the house the first time, sniffing it for a long while before gingerly nibbling at it, but he’d been eating well by the end, so maybe it was just the different place and Daichi and Asahi’s presence that had gotten to him. Daichi had grinned to himself the whole time, but when Asahi asked him about it all he’d said was ‘He’s just cute’, so Asahi shrugged and let it go.

The cat - who is still nameless, because Asahi refuses to call him ‘Kuroo’ - becomes something of a regular fixture in their lives over a month or so. He comes in through Daichi’s window a couple of evenings every week, and spends a few hours napping or playing with old pieces of string while they sit and do their homework. He never seems to show up when they’re out because of volleyball practice or a study group, and Asahi still never sees him hanging around the bins, so he figures the cat wanders around a lot like Daichi’d said. He prefers Daichi’s lap to lie in, which is a mild blow to Asahi’s ego, but he always winds briefly between Asahi’s feet before he leaves for the night, and Asahi can usually get him to start his rumbling purr by tickling him under the chin just right.

He’s a lovely creature, scruffy but dignified as he pads across the floor of their small flat, accepting pats with a gracious gleam in his eye. Asahi becomes fonder of him than he thought he’d be, so much so that Yaku has taken to indulgently kicking his ankle under the table during study group to get him back on track whenever he gets too caught up in talking about the cat's most recent antics. Kuroo is the only person who never seems to mind hearing about the cat from both Daichi and Asahi, and he often complains about the fact that he hasn’t met him despite how often he comes over.

“You guys probably exude this animal calming aura or something,” he says one Saturday afternoon, sitting on the couch with an arm around a furiously typing Daichi. “Two dependable country boys, all sweet and kind and weak for a pair of big eyes. That cat probably thinks you guys are a jackpot for easy food. And he _still_ hasn’t shown up when I’m around.”

“We lived in a city, Kuroo, not on farms, we’re not animal whisperers,” Asahi says vaguely, half his mind on the report he’s just completed. “I didn’t know you liked cats that much.”

“I like dogs better, but cats are sneaky bastards with pretty faces, what’s not to like?”

“Yeah, definitely sounds like you,” Daichi says, not looking up from his screen, and Asahi snorts softly.

“You know, I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against insulting your boyfriend more than ten times in a single conversation,” Kuroo says, settling his head snugly on Daichi’s shoulder. “You almost done?”

“Just the conclusion. Ugh, I’m fifty words short. Asahi, can I see yours? Are you done?”

“Sure, here.” Asahi hands his laptop over. “Are you going to read it all through?”

“Yeah, I’ll just skim . . .” Daichi’s eyes are already scanning the screen quickly. “I feel like I’ve missed so much, why are this lady’s instructions so vague?”

“Yeah, the rubric sucks.” Asahi yawns, rubbing at one eye. “Just check if I’ve met all her requirements, would you?”

Daichi hums, and Kuroo peers at the screen as well. “She wanted in-text citations,” he points out. “Not superscript.”

“Fuck,” Asahi groans. “Thanks, I’ll fix that.”

“Also page numbers,” Daichi says, giving the laptop back. “Also MLA, not APA. Your structure is really nice though, she’s going to die over those graphs. Nice conclusion, too.”

“Why MLA,” Asahi sighs, starting to delete all his superscript citations. “APA is nicer. And thanks.”

“ ‘Cuz she’s a dumbass,” Kuroo says. “Sirens get everything they want so easily they think the world is a walk in the park for everyone else, too. Our dearly beloved setter is a remarkable exception.”

“Oikawa’s only half siren anyway,” Daichi snorts, going back to his own report. “But the point stands for the professor. With her extra readings and her field work and her ‘What you get out of this course is what you put into it’, ugh - Tetsu, I’m almost done, quit digging your chin into my shoulder!”

Kuroo huffs an inaudible grumble into Daichi’s collar, and Daichi spares a second to tug sharply on his ear.

“Such a brat,” he says. “Just give me ten more minutes, and we can go hunt behind the trash cans for that cat and introduce you,”

Asahi smiles at his screen, copypasting yet another in-text citation, and Kuroo laughs.

“I’m good, Dai,” he says. “I have a feeling I’ll meet him pretty soon. Or maybe I should just live with you guys, hm? I’ll be bound to see him then.”

“If you were around all the time you’d probably step on his tail or something and scare him away,” Daichi says snippily, but there’s an undertone of fondness he can’t quite disguise.

“What slander,” Kuroo says, stretching his legs out lazily. “Cats love me. Has it been ten minutes yet?”

“Go bother Asahi, why don’t you?”

“He can’t, I’m done,” Asahi says, getting to his feet and closing his laptop. “Can I get you guys tea or something?”

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you,” Daichi sighs. “Black tea for me, please, with honey.”

“Same,” Kuroo says. “Need help?”

“Nah, I’m good. You guys are only getting it if you’re not making out when I come back, though.”

Kuroo grins, bright and mischievous. “You set such impossible conditions, Azumane-san.”

“If you kiss me right now I _will_ bite your nose off,” Daichi says warningly, his fingers flying over his keyboard. “There’s only eight minutes left to submit, ahh, what’s with her random ass deadlines? Who the fuck sets a deadline at four in the evening?”

“Told you, sirens.” Kuroo makes a bad attempt at a falsetto. “Oh, I’m so pretty and clever and alluring, the world is just a breeze for me, let me make things super shitty for my students just because it’s fun to watch them struggle -”

“Can you mock her in my ear when I’m _not_ rushing to finish an assignment?”

“It’s the perfect time to mock her, come on!”

Asahi leaves them bickering with a shake of his head, but he can’t help smiling. _They really are good for each other, those two_ , he thinks, filling the kettle with water and setting it to boil. Kuroo will subside in a couple of seconds, letting Daichi finish his assignment in peace, and it’ll be Daichi leaning in for a kiss as soon as he hits submit, because Daichi knows better than anyone how testy he can get when he actually lets himself fret over something for once. And Kuroo will accept the unspoken apology with a kiss just as sweet in return, and . . . yeah, he knows enough about them to know that both of them have probably forgotten about the tea already, that when he takes it back to them he’ll have to clear his throat loudly before they look up at him with identical sheepish expressions, that they’ll take the tea from him with smiling thanks and curl comfortably into each other as he sits down, that they’ll bicker and tease and enlist his support against each other and draw him into their conversation as easily as if they’ve known him their whole lives.

 _I know way more about them than I need to_ , he thinks with a small sigh, but he’s still smiling as he opens the cupboard to hunt for the tea leaves. _If only they weren’t such good friends._

***

“Hey,” Asahi says, tapping Daichi’s forehead as he passes the couch. “I’m going out for a run, d’you need anything from the store?”  
  
“Uhh . . . we need bread, I think,” Daichi says, looking up from his phone. The cat is lying on his stomach, purring quietly. “And milk?”

“Got it. If you need anything else, just text me, I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Got a protection charm on you?”

“Yep, in my wallet.”

“Okay, see you.”

Daichi gives him a smile and goes back to his phone. Asahi leans over to pat the cat on the head before tying his shoes and heading downstairs. He makes it about ten steps down the street when he realizes he forgot to ask Daichi if they need to restock the cat food, and he can’t remember if they’re out or not.

He huffs, reaching for his phone, then figures it would be easier to just run up and ask Daichi. So he does, taking the steps two at a time, and hurries inside.

“Daichi, I forgot to ask, did we need -”

He stops, blinking. Daichi isn’t on the couch anymore, but Kuroo’s in the kitchen in boxers and a worn shirt, just reaching for something from a cupboard. He and Asahi look at each other, equally startled.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hey, Asahi,” Kuroo says. “I, uh, I thought you went for a run?”

“I . . . did,” Asahi says slowly. “I just came back to ask Daichi if we needed more cat food? I couldn’t remember if we were out.”

“Oh, he’s in the bathroom. Um, I think you are out? I didn’t see anything in the kitchen.”

“Okay, lemme just check -” He looks at the cupboard where they usually keep it, and sure enough, it’s empty. “I’ll get some then. Oh, is the cat around? You can finally meet him, you keep saying you want to -”

“Ah, no, I think he went out through Daichi’s window. Guess I just missed him.”

 _He just came in like half an hour ago, though?_ “That’s too bad, maybe another time. I’ll see you later, Kuroo.”

“Yep, see ya!”

It’s bright with false cheeriness, and there’s a distinctly shifty set to Kuroo’s shoulders. Asahi’s still frowning over it as he makes his way downstairs. He’s never seen Kuroo uncomfortable like that before . . . and how had he even gotten in? There is a teleportation barrier on the college housing block, like on every residential and office building in the city, and Asahi would have definitely run into him if he’d walked into their building. But he hadn’t, so how had Kuroo just miraculously shown up two minutes after he’d left their flat? For that matter, how’d he known that Asahi had gone out on a run? Unless Daichi had texted him immediately after Asahi had told him, and why would he do that?

He puts his earphones in as he reaches the park where he likes to run and starts up his favourite playlist, a bunch of songs full of cheerful piano riffs and nice bass lines. Puzzlement keeps nagging at him, though; it keeps drawing him out of the pleasant lull of the music and the thud of his feet on the ground, because he circles the park once, twice, three times, and he can still only come up with one possible answer to the question.

 _That can’t be right_ , he thinks, worrying his lower lip as he finishes his fifth lap and decides to head home. _I mean, it_ could _be, but . . . him teleporting is more likely than him being a shifter, right?_

But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that there isn’t really any real reason Kuroo _couldn’t_ be a shifter. He’s just extremely reluctant to believe that the cat he’s been petting and talking nonsense to was actually Kuroo the whole time. Does Daichi know, then? Or is Kuroo working up the courage to tell him? Or are they both playing some kind of friendly prank on Asahi together? Isn’t it kind of offensive of him to even be assuming Kuroo is probably a shifter like this? But what other explanation is there?

He’s so lost in thought that he ends up in front of their building before he realizes it. He closes his eyes tight for a second, about to step inside and try to put this out of his mind for a while, and then realizes that he forgot to go to the store after all.

“Goddamn it,” he sighs, turning around and trudging back up the road.

***

The whole thing proves impossible to forget. Whenever the cat shows up now, all he can do is wonder if he’s actually tickling Kuroo behind the ears, if it’s really Kuroo whose head he’s petting, if it’s really Kuroo meowing for food. He ends up avoiding the cat more often than not, just petting his back briefly instead of coaxing him to come lie down, or just smiling at him when he rubs up against his legs instead of bending to pick him up.

It gets to the point that Daichi notices. He shows up in Asahi’s doorway one night, a few days later, with the cat draped across his shoulders like a scarf.

“Hey, coming to dinner?” he asks.

“Hey, yeah. Give me a second to save this . . .”

Daichi leans against the doorway, one hand in his pocket and one cradling the cat to keep him in place, waiting as Asahi closes his laptop.

“You’re bringing him to the cafeteria?” Asahi asks, reaching for a jacket.

“Not to the cafeteria, just thought we could put him out in the alley on the way out.” He raises an eyebrow with a grin. “You wanna carry him?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Asahi smiles. “Let’s go.”

Daichi follows him through the hall, and Asahi just knows he’s wearing his thoughtful look, that look he gets when he’s trying to find the right thing to say, when he’s trying to work out the right thing to do.

“Did he do something to offend you?” is what he finally says as they’re putting their shoes on. “You used to jump at every chance to pet him.”

“Who, the cat? Of course not,” Asahi replies, with a decent attempt at nonchalance. “It’s just bad for my confidence to be rejected so many times. I get the message, he likes you better.”

Daichi opens the door with a sceptical look tossed over his shoulder. “Really.”

 _No, I think your boyfriend is currently sitting on your shoulder and it would weird me out to have him sitting on mine._ “Really,” he says, looking as innocent as he can.

Daichi snorts but lets it go. It’s Asahi who, as they walk down the stairs, asks, “Is Kuroo going to be at the cafeteria, or has he already gone home?” because he can’t resist seeing what Daichi says - it hadn’t taken him long to realise that despite Kuroo’s good natured grumbling about wanting to meet the cat, he’s never managed to be at their place when the cat is there too, not even once.

“Yeah, he and Yaku went home together,” Daichi says, and gives Asahi a look that’s maybe a little sharper than necessary. “Why, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I was just hoping for his help with Potions. Never mind.”

Daichi makes a non-committal noise, and the conversation turns to other topics as they go to dinner. Asahi can’t quite let it go, though, and a week later he asks about Kuroo again when the cat is around, suggesting that Daichi call Kuroo over to come play with him if he’s free. Daichi says that he’s busy, he’s gone to meet his mother who’s come up to Tokyo.

“Oh, maybe next time, then,” Asahi says, thinking that it’s off for Kuroo to go out with his mom on a Tuesday when he could have stayed out with her for much longer on Friday evening instead. It’s not as though she wouldn’t have been around; his mother never spends less than a week or so in Tokyo whenever she visits because she comes so rarely, that’s something Kuroo’s told Asahi himself.

And for the next two weeks, the cat still doesn’t show up when Kuroo does, and Kuroo still doesn’t show up when the cat does. So Asahi’s about 85% sure that he was right, but it’d be terribly rude to just ask Kuroo straight out, and it’s really not his place to do so, and how would he bring it up, anyway?

So he resigns himself, once more, to forgetting about it, which works out fairly well - better than last time, at least - until it doesn’t. He’s sitting on Daichi’s bed, curled against the wall with Daichi’s big fluffy blanket covering their legs, watching a demogorgon stand on two legs and scream in some poor Russian prisoner’s face.

“Oh, come on,’ Daichi says, scowling at the laptop as the theme music plays. “So the Russians exported those things from the US somehow? Is season four going to have all the kids travelling to Russia or something? And that police guy is _not_ dead, no way.”

“Mm, they did say ‘Not the American,’” Asahi agrees.

“What, did they export him too? That makes no sense!”

“They need to set _something_ up for the next season, I guess.” Asahi sighs. “I always wanted to visit Kamchatka, why did they have to put those creepy things there?”

“What, are you not going to go because a demogorgon might be there?” Daichi grins, poking his side. “Don’t be a dumbass. Besides, you could probably make them explode with a snap of your fingers, highest scoring practical magical defense student. They’d all look at you and run.”

“Shut up,” Asahi grumbles mildly. “If you say things like that I’ll fail the next practical.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daichi yawns. “Thank god it’s the weekend, I’m going to sleep till lunch.”

“You’re the one who wanted to finish season three in the middle of the night,” Asahi says, pulling the blanket off and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Will you set an alarm or do you want me to wake you up tomorrow?”

“Oh, one sec.” Daichi sets his laptop aside to charge, then turns to face Asahi, tucking one leg under himself and running an absent hand through his hair. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something.”

Asahi settles back, giving him a curious look. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Um . . .” Daichi shifts in place, scratches beneath his collar, takes a breath and huffs it out. “Okay. How do I do this . . .”

Asahi tilts his head a little, wondering what this is about. “Should I be worried?”

“No, no, I just - it’s - I don’t know how to say this. I wanted to - um -”

He breaks off with a small, frustrated groan, ruffling a hand through his hair again. Daichi so hesitant is just plain weird, he wasn’t even this antsy their first week at college when he was missing home so badly. Asahi chooses to react by gasping softly, making his eyes go theatrically wide as he says, “Are you . . . breaking up with me? Daichi, I can’t believe you’d leave me, move in with someone else -”

Daichi is surprised into laughter, smacking him hard with a pillow. “You _dork_ ,” he grins.

“Then spit it out already,” Asahi laughs, lowering his arms. “What, are we getting evicted because you summoned some nightmare creature? Are we going to plan a heist to steal the next Runes question paper so Bokuto doesn’t fail?”

“None of that,” Daichi half groans, half chuckles.

“Then what is it?”

“Ughhh. Okay.” Daichi takes another breath. “Do you, um . . .”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Tetsu is - is a shifter?”

The laughter dies in Asahi’s throat instantly. He looks at Daichi’s apprehensive expression for five long, silent seconds before he says, “I can’t believe you’re ambushing me with this at one thirty in the morning after a Stranger Things marathon.”

“It took me a while to work up the nerve, okay? And does that mean the answer is yes?”

“Yeah, but there’s still something called good timing! And no, it doesn’t!”

“So you don’t?”

“I - look - why are you asking me this?” Asahi pulls the blanket back over his legs, watching Daichi pick at a fingernail. “Are you worried about something? Did he do something to make you think that he is?”

 _Did you just find out that he_ is _a shifter? Is it bothering you?_

His tone is careful, gentle, but Daichi’s eyes narrow a little. “Why would I be worried?”

“Well -”

_Well, I don’t think any decent person should be, but why else would you be asking me this?_

“Just answer the question,” Daichi says, saving him from floundering. “Do you think he is?”

Asahi sighs. “I . . . yeah, I do.”

“Why?”

They’re talking quieter, now, in the low light of Daichi’s table lamp, Asahi facing him as he tries to feel the conversation out.

“Because . . . well, because the cat is never here when he is, and he’s never been here when the cat is, and he never makes the effort to come and see him when he easily could, even though he always says he wants to. And because one day I went for my run but came back after like a minute to ask you something, and Kuroo was here and the cat wasn’t, but he didn’t pass me on the stairs and he couldn’t have teleported, so . . . it was all I could think of that explained it.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Daichi asks, just as softly.

“Well, because it’s a really - a really - not _rude_ thing to say, but like - I didn’t know if I was right, and if I was wrong it would have been really insensitive of me, so I didn’t want to just assume!” Asahi drops his eyes to his knees, smoothing his fingers over the blanket. “There could have been some other reason that I just didn’t know about or just didn’t think of, and - anyway, even if I was right, what if he hadn’t told you? What if I was the one who told you and you went and asked him and stuff went sour between you guys?”

“You think I’d be angry if he was a shifter?”

“No!” He looks up quickly. “No, I don’t think it would matter to you either way. But - I don’t know, you might have been upset because he didn’t tell you, or he could have been upset because he was planning to tell you himself, or because he didn’t want you to know, and I wouldn’t want to do that to him. And I could have been completely wrong anyway. I just - didn’t want to interfere. It wasn’t my business.”

“Hm.” There’s silence for a second before Daichi says, “Does it matter to you if he is?”

Asahi meets his gaze steadily. “Of course not, Dai.”

Daichi looks back for a second before he breaks into a grin, a grin that’s stretched broad with pure affection. “You’re such a goofball,” he says, reaching over to punch Asahi’s shoulder lightly. “And you’re a fucking sweetheart.”

“What -” Asahi splutters, red crawling into his cheeks, before he looks at Daichi’s happy dimples and realizes- “You already knew!”

“Yeah,” Daichi says, looking sheepish. “He was so paranoid about it, he kept bugging me to ask you because you were petting him less as a cat after that day you found him in the kitchen, but how do I straight out ask my roommate ‘Hey, by the way, do you maybe think my boyfriend is the cat who’s been napping on our couch?” Like, it’s not exactly the easiest topic to -”

“Wait, wait.” Asahi flaps a hand at him. “So he _is_ the cat who’s been sleeping on our couch?”

“Yep.”

“Oh god,” he groans, burying his face in his arms. “See, this is another reason I didn’t want to think about it, I didn’t want to know I scratched your boyfriend’s ears and cuddled him and called him cute and - _wait_ \- “ He sits bolt upright as a wave of horror crashes into him. “He ate the cat food! He ate it! Just to keep up the cover? That was it, right? Because once you said he was a stray and you were feeding him he couldn’t _not_ eat it when we put it right in front of him, and - oh no, Kuroo, I’m so sorry -”

Daichi is shaking with laughter, hugging his stomach as he fights for breath. “Yeah, he did, but it’s fine,” he gasps, wiping his eyes. “It took him a while to admit it but he actually kind of likes it, and as long as he digests it while he’s still a cat it’s fine.”

“But still, what if it was really gross, or what if it was bad for him, or what if he had cat food breath when you tried to kiss him -”

Daichi bursts out laughing again, almost doubling over his knees. “I can’t believe that’s the first thing you said, oh my god,” he wheezes. “Please stop, you’re too nice, I’m going to die laughing -”

“Then don't laugh,” Asahi grumbles, still embarrassed, but he’s smiling just as wide. “I worry about things like this, okay?”

“I know,” Daichi smiles, still chuckling, kicking out one leg to rest on Asahi’s thigh as he leans back against the wall. Tear tracks still glimmer on his cheeks, his laugh lines crinkled. “You’re the fucking best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Asahi says, sticking his tongue out at him. “You don’t deserve me.”

“Nope,” Daichi agrees easily. “It’s really kind of you to think about all that, to be so considerate. Tetsu was slightly losing his mind this whole time, so it would have been easier if you’d said something - but I’m glad you didn’t, I think. You wouldn’t be you if you had.”

Asahi buries his face in a pillow. “Please let me know when you decide to stop saying nice things so I can resurface,” he mumbles, and Daichi’s arm settles around his shoulders and squeezes tight. “You’re a great friend,” he says, sincerely, a little shyly. “I’m super glad to know you, okay?”

“Daichi,” Asahi groans, mortified, but reluctant affection makes him lean into the hug anyway. Daichi pats his arm before letting him go, and he sits back up, both of them studiously ignoring each other’s red faces.

“Um, so - so is Kuroo okay with me knowing about - that he’s - ?”

“Well . . .” Daichi settles back against the wall, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “Honestly, he wouldn’t have chosen to tell you. But he trusts you, and as long as he knows you’re not telling anyone else or judging him for it, I think he’s pretty fine with it.”

“That’s fair, I get that. I feel like I’d have found out at some point, though? Like, if he was going to be shifting here often, you guys should have set a charm or something to warn you if I was on my way.”

“It wasn’t often, you just happened to walk in early on that one day! But . . . yeah, we probably should have set a warning.”

“Who else knows, by the way?”

“Only Bokuto and Yaku at college. Apart from them there’s his childhood friend Kenma, and his family, and that’s about it.”

“And you.”

“And me.” Daichi smiles down at his lap. “That was an accident, though.”

“Yeah? How did it happen?”

“You remember that night you came back and caught us kissing in the hallway?”

“Yeah?”

“Kuroo was hiding under the fridge literally half an hour before that.”

“He - wait, he what?”

“When he walked in, it set off the third circle we’d set up, and it forced him to shift. He was so terrified, he just ran and hid, and it took such a long time for him to come out.”

“Oh no, poor guy . . . so that’s why you altered the phrasing of the circle?”

“Yeah. He tried to shift back and run for it, but I stopped him, and - and told him it was okay, that I really liked him, really cared about him, and it didn’t matter to me. I’m - still grateful he believed me.”

“Poor guy,” Asahi says again, quietly. “That couldn’t have been easy for him.”

“Mmhm. He was crying so badly, that night. I hugged him and told him it was okay, and I was thinking -” Daichi’s expression is something just a little sad, now. “All I was thinking is that I never wanted to hear him cry like this again. That I wanted to protect him from everything that would hurt him like that.”

It’s Asahi who reaches out, this time, ruffling Daichi’s hair roughly. “What’s that for?” Daichi yelps, ducking away from his hand, and Asashi shrugs, smiling.

“You’re a kind person, Dai,” he says. “And I’m glad he found you. It couldn’t have been an easy life for him, and I imagine it meant a lot to him, you accepting him like that.”

Daichi ducks his head a little. “It shouldn’t have. Everyone should accept him like I did, like you did. He shouldn’t have to live with that fear haunting him, shouldn’t have been hurt like he was.”

“I know,” Asahi sighs softly, closing his eyes. “I know.”   
  
"Yeah.”

It’s quiet for a minute. There’s an owl hooting somewhere outside, and brisk wind whistling as it curls around the building, and the faint sizzle of low-level ayakashi and summer bugs hitting the active second circle. Asahi can feel it in this silence, a little pulse in the magic in the back of his mind every time the circle blocks another one. And he can feel Daichi across from him, his magic bleeding through with drowsiness, with quiet contentment, with quiet affection for Asahi and for Kuroo.

The circles themselves have shifted, too. He’d have trouble explaining it with words, but there’s a subtle change, a colour to them that’s a little different than before. They’re a balanced synthesis of his and Daichi’s magic, and they’ve responded to Asahi’s new-found knowledge by relaxing and reforming around the idea of Kuroo as welcome, as someone to be cared for, as someone to be protected. 

As someone who can call this place home with the two of them.

Asahi can’t help smiling again, can’t help pressing a hand to the wall in silent thanks. The circles are only responding to his connection with them - a connection that's deeper than Daichi’s, for Asahi has always been more intimately, more intuitively linked to magic than most people - and yet it makes him absurdly happy to know that here, at least, Kuroo has a place he belongs.

“Hey.”

“Mm?” Asahi opens one eye, and Daichi has his chin on one knee, smiling a little.

“You look sleepy.”

“Mm. A little.”

“You should go to bed, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah . . .” He sits up straight, stifling a yawn, and tugs the blanket off.

“Thanks for this, Asahi. It - means a lot.”

“Shut up, Dai,” Asahi says easily as he gets to his feet. “Alarm, or should I wake you?”

Daichi laughs and lets it go. “Wake me if I’m not up by lunch, please.”

“Sure. Good night.”

“Night.”

***

Asahi is curled up in the balcony chair with a mug of tea and a novel he’s been meaning to catch up on, enjoying the early evening sunlight, when his phone buzzes next to him.

 **Kuroo** (4:13 PM)

_hey_

_so um_

_dai told me about last night  
  
_

Asahi sets the book down, watching ‘Typing’ appear and disappear for about fifteen seconds before he decides to just reply.  
  


**Me** (4:14 PM)

_Yeah, we had a good conversation_

_I wasn’t going to bring it up, though, I wasn’t sure you’d want me to  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:15 PM)

_u are a prince among men asahi_

_i just wanted to say thanks_

_like really, thanks_

_also i’m embarrassed about how you found out but it was better than how dai found out at least_

_i should really learn how to keep a better handle on this shifting thing huh  
  
_

**Me** (4:15 PM)

_Hahaha, kinda seems like it  
  
And of course, Kuroo, there’s nothing to thank me for at all. I’m glad you’re okay with me knowing about it.  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:16 PM)

_ofc how could i not be_

_u literally exude trustworthy vibes dude_

_i’m just thankful dai’s flatmate was u and not like. oikawa  
  
_

**Me** (4:16 PM) _  
  
Aw thank you ^.^  
  
Hahaha yes, th_ _at you should be glad about_

_I think he’d be cool too, though  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:18 PM)

_lol i’m not gonna try finding out_

_man when dai told me how you talked i was so relieved_

_like u werent just chill u were really nice about it_

_i was like ‘shit does he know, did he realise, does he secretly hate me, did i just lose a friend’ for two weeks and then u go ‘OH NO DID HE HAVE CAT FOOD BREATH’_

_like dude_

_i would have dated u in the moment dai told me that  
  
_

**Me** (4:18 PM)

_Okay he DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:19 PM)

_lollllllll  
  
_

**Me** (4:19 PM)

_It's a perfectly legitimate thing to worry about ok_

_Also I’m flattered but like I don't think I could date someone who also chased string on my couch  
  
_

Asahi looks at that text for a whole five seconds because he realizes exactly how that sounded. “Ahhh, shit, shit, shit,” he mutters, anxious fingers flying as he scrambles to fix it.  
  


**Me** (4:20 PM)

_Oh fuck I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT_

_KUROO I’M SO SORRY  
  
_

**Me** (4:20 PM)

_I just meant!!!!! Like um_

_Like I was weird around you as a cat for a while because all I could think about was ‘I think I’m petting Daichi’s boyfriend right now’_

_Cuz like boundaries_

_So I meant it in that context, NOT that you’re ANYTHING less than the very very cool person you are just because you can turn into a cat  
  
_

**Me** (4:20 PM)

_I think it makes you cooler actually_

_But anyway I'm so so sorry I shouldnt have said that  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:21 PM)

_ASAHI CHILL LET ME TYPE DKFJKDJSF  
  
_

**Me (** 4:21 PM) _  
  
Sorry!!!!!!!  
  
  
_Asahi nibbles a nail as Kuroo types, one foot tapping restlessly. It’s a good two minutes before a reply pops up.  
  


**Kuroo** (4:24 PM)

_dude i know what you meant, it’s fine_

_and i appreciate that you caught that :)_

_i dont want you to be walking on eggshells around me okay? yes i can turn into a cat at will and yes a lot of people aren’t cool with that or pin grossly false identities on people like me because of that_

_and probably you got used to doing it too, at least to some extent_

_hell i even did it to myself when i was younger, its what happens when the culture around shifter narratives is the way it is_

_so its fine if you mess up sometimes, i’m not gonna take it personally because i know you, and i know all i have to do is let you know and you’ll make sure it never happens again_

_am i right?  
  
  
_

**Me** (4:25 PM)

_You are :)))  
  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:25 PM)

_okay then (also i know dai would kick your ass if he had to lolol)_

_so we’re cool?  
  
  
_

**Me** (4:26 PM)

_(don’t scare me please T.T)_

_Yep! Thanks, Kuroo <3  
  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:26 PM)

_:) nah, you’re the best  
  
also now that you know i’m a shifter be prepared for yakkun to tell you every single dumb thing we got up to in school cuz i could turn into a cat  
  
man he’s gonna jump at this chance to tell all my embarrassing stories to a new person_

_might give y’all some one on one time huh? ;)  
  
_

**Me** (4:27 PM)

_hhhhhh you’re too kind_

_Duly noted lol_

_Also shut up or you don’t kiss daichi in my house again -_-  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:27 PM)

_hahahahahaha_

_you gotta let me be your wingman dude i can tell you so much about him  
  
_

**Me** (4:28 PM)

_I sure hope you’ve memorized what kissing daichi feels like cuz  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:28 PM)

_noooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_

**Me** (4:28 PM) _  
  
Now you’ll never do it again  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:28 PM)

_azumaneeeeeeee  
  
_

**Me** (4:28 PM)  
_  
:)))))) shut up about yaku please  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:29 PM) _  
  
christ ur scarier than dai sometimes  
  
ok i gotta go rn i’ll talk to you later? i’ll probably swing by monday evening btw  
  
_

**Me** (4:30 PM)

_Sure! See you then :)  
  
_

**Kuroo** (4:30 PM)  
  
_see ya :3_

***

“ - and I’ll be back in like ten minutes,” Daichi says in Asahi’s ear. “Just let Tetsu in, will you?”

“Sure - oh, I think he’s here.” Asahi turns the tap off and pulls an earphone out to listen, and yes, that’s a knock at the door. “Yeah, I think that’s him. See you when you get back, Daichi.”

“See you, bye!”

Asahi wipes his hands on his shirt as he heads for the door. Sure enough, it’s Kuroo standing outside, wearing a jacket over a dark green tank, cargo shorts and a dark beanie.

“Hey, Azumane,” he grins, slinging his backpack off and brushing a couple of yellow leaves off his shoulder. “Good to see you.”

“You too,” Asahi says warmly. “Nice outfit. You do know summer ended two months ago, right?”

“Hence the single concession to the weather, the beanie,” Kuroo says as he follows Asahi inside. “Just let me enjoy my shorts as long as I can, I won’t see them again till April -”

He breaks off abruptly. Asahi looks back to see that he’s standing very still in the genkan, mouth parted around a barely audible _Oh_.

“Hey, you okay?”

“What? Yeah -” He blinks and focuses on Asahi. “Yeah, yeah, I just - I felt - nothing, it’s nothing, sorry.”

Asahi smiles at him. “Is it the house?”

Kuroo’s eyes go a little wide. “You can feel it?”

“Mhm.”

“Damn. Yeah, it’s . . .” He tilts his head as if listening to something, eyes distant. “It’s like . . . a hug, like I’m being welcomed. It’s like I’m - wanted here. ”

“Yeah, I think the house feels better like this. More . . . more right, somehow.”

Surprise flashes across Kuroo’s face before he smiles, wondering and joyful, like Asahi's just given him everything he's always wanted and never asked for. Asahi looks at him, at his expression, and only hesitates for a second before he murmurs, “Okaeri, Kuroo. Welcome home.”

Kuroo laughs, a little choked. "Tadaima," he says, and his eyes are bright with unshed tears. “I’m home.”

HIs voice is wavering, and he’s still standing in the genkan, like he can’t quite move yet, like he can’t quite let himself believe what he’s feeling. Asahi walks back to him, pulling him into a gentle hug. They stand there for a minute, Kuroo with his forehead resting on Asahi’s shoulder, Asahi with his hands settled in the small of his back.

“Okay?” he says softly, when Kuroo’s breathing has evened out a little.

Kuroo nods, taking a step back. “Thank you,” he says, just as softly. “For everything, I - this is -”

“Yeah, I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Asahi says, tossing a grin over his shoulder as he starts to head back to the kitchen. “You wanna help me with these dishes or what?”

“Asshole,” Kuroo laughs, following him and wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Yeah, I’ll help.”

His help results in Daichi coming home to find them shouting nonsense war cries as they try to splash each other with soapy water, their clothes utterly soaked. “Unbelievable,” he sighs as water drips from the ceiling onto his head. “It’s like babysitting five year olds.”

But they can see him struggling not to laugh, so Asahi and Kuroo look at each other, grin, and splash him at the same time. This turns out to be a massively unwise decision, because Daichi is more than capable of exacting as much revenge as he likes, even two against one. He pounces with a yell, and it’s a bare ten minutes before they end up lying groaning on the floor, drenched and aching from slipping on the wet floor too many times.

“You guys better clean this up,” Daichi says, standing with one hand on his hip as he wipes soap off his neck. “I’m gonna go change. I want to see mops in your hands when I’m back, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Kuroo groans. Daichi huffs with amusement, nudging him in the chest with one foot as he walks past.

“Wanna risk the chances of him killing us if we just make a break for it?” Asahi mutters, and Kuroo lets out a loud snort of laughter.

“Everything good back there?” Daichi calls.

“Yep, everything’s good!” Asahi shouts back, grinning at the ceiling. He closes his eyes as the magic curls into his veins, whispering _home_ and _content_ and _friends_ , and smiles.

Everything’s great.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I'm a college student fkdsfjk  
> Alternate alternate title: Asahi 'keep your fucking gratitude' Azumane  
> Many thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always very very welcome, so if you have thoughts to share please do comment :) You can find me [here](https://yaelathewordsmith.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [here](https://twitter.com/writer_yaela) on Twitter, drop by for commissions info or just to chat!


End file.
